In general, a bidet is a device having a function to automatically spray cleansing water to clean a corresponding body part without toilet paper when a user operates the bidet after using the toilet.
Bidets are usually divided into electric and non-electric bidets. In basic operation, bidets are used for posterior wash, in which the anus is cleansed using the cleansing water sprayed through the nozzle without toilet paper after use of the toilet, and feminine wash, in which the genital area of a woman is cleansed. The posterior wash operation and the feminine wash operation are selectively performed through a valve device.
Examples of the valve device used in bidets are disclosed in Korean Patent Nos. 10-0785514, 10-0838999, and 10-0804171.
However, the conventional bidet valve devices disclosed in the aforementioned patent documents fail to provide confidence in cleanliness and hygiene for users as they do not have a function to automatically clean the nozzle when the nozzle is operated for posterior wash or feminine wash.